User talk:Topher208
Notice: Please do not use my talk page as a place for announcements, general discussion, etc. Welcome to my talk page. This page is for discussions directed specifically towards me. This is not the general discussion board. All other discussions should occur on the Forums or on the appropriate talk page. Please create new topics at the bottom of the page, or click "Leave message" (above) for more automation. ;Archives:August 2008 Hiya I'm a sysop on Club Penguin Wiki topher. This place needs more than one bureacrat,sysop and I have some experiance. I'm going to make some templates and other stuff to improve the wiki. We also have to imrpove the front page. So if you become the webmaster make me an admin. If just a sysop. That's ok. Good luck! --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 17:06, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Hey, no offense, but you are REALLY dissing our site! What do you mean "the main page needs to be improved"; it looks just like any other Wikia's main page:We've go a featured quote, a featured article, featured picture. etc. I'm all for the whole templates thing, and some things do need improving, but stop making it seem like this site needs you to survive. I really don't want to even seem mean, I just think that you should calm down and stop insulting the site. Please, don't think I'm being mean, or rude, or anything, I'm just saying. --SuperFlash101 18:37, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::I appreciate your enthusiasm, and I'm all for improvement, but I'd like to see some of your handiwork first. As far as I can tell, your work over at Club Penguin is mostly small additions to articles. I don't see any new articles that you have written from scratch. ::As far as the main page goes, except for a few minor differences (mostly due to subject matter and personal tastes) our pages look quite similar. Sure, it doesn't have the polished look of a Wookieepedia or a Memory Alpha, but not many wiki's do. Those pages have had years to get everything down to a fine tuned system. ::In addition, most wikis ask for you to contribute for awhile first before you are considered for sysop privileges. There is plenty to do around here without having them, as SuperFlash, Felinoel, and I can attest to. So with all due respect, Happyface, while we welcome you as a contributor, we just aren't looking to make everyone who edits pages here administrators. Put in some work here first and we will reconsider the request. —Topher 20:59, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I wasn't insulting. I meant that you should protect it. There might be vandals lurking around. Trust me I know this stuff. And everything isn't up to date. We should add annoucements,all that stuff! --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 23:05, 1 September 2008 (UTC) handiwork Ok go to Club Penguin Wiki again and go to my user page. I'm going to put "Stuff I've made. I'll put all the pages I made. --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 23:07, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Sysop Hi Topher -- you now have sysop powers. good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 22:43, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Excellent, we finally have someone who can do all the admin things like deleting those double pages felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:34, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Run Away, Runway :(Run Away Runway moved to Run Away, Runway: proper title for episode) ~Toph Is that really its title? if so then the info on Run Away, Runaway needs to be moved to Run Away, Runway and Run Away, Runaway needs to be deleted... felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:39, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Happyface Could you unblock Happyface414? He hasn't done anything wrong. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 16:46, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Toughpigs was the one to block him, not me. I don't feel comfortable unblocking someone that one of the staff blocked for an infinite amount of time. Things like a Wall of Fame don't belong on a wiki with fewer than 10 users. Walls of fame, Featured articles, Manuals of Style, POV, these are all things that we need to discuss as a community before we adopt them. Talk to Toughpigs. If Happyface can just contribute and not try and turn this place into a copy of Club Penguin Wiki, then we'll see what we can work out. —Topher 23:42, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::I know :P --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 13:08, 6 September 2008 (UTC) TOPHER! I'M HAPPYFACE AND THE WALL OF FAME PERSUADES PEOPLE TO JOIN AND EDIT! C'MON AND UNBLOCK ME!!!! I'M A GOOD USER YOU NEED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL NOT TURN THIS INTO A COPY OF CPW!!!!!!! I'M PROBABLY ONE OF THE MOST EXPERIANCED USERS HERE!! I NEVER DID ANYTHING WORNG!!! THIS LOSER WAS USING MY IP!!!! ARGH@ Voting Hey, Topher. I've added a new forum so we can vote for the next month's featured article. Check it out here! --SuperFlash101 14:06, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Sysop to Sysop Hey, Toph. This is just a question, but I've seen several wikis that have black background. It looks really cool, and I was wondering, do you know how I can make a wiki I own (Cartoon Network Wiki) like that? Please respond quickly. Thanks. --Call me "Flash" (Talk) 14:03, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :Flash, check here: Wikia Help:Customizing_skins & Wikia Help:Customizing Monaco/Dark skin. I've never played around with css sheets before, so this would be something completely new to me, too. My advice would be to play around with your own stylesheet by editing User:SuperFlash101/monaco.css either here or on the other site. Then you can take the time to get it where you want it before unleashing it on the site. —Topher 06:27, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Could you help me some more? I did that, and it's not doing it. That and I can't understand how to fix it to do something. Please respond fast so you can help me. --SuperFlash101 16:07, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Like I said, I'm very unfamiliar with css. Go to http://irc.wikia.com/ or if you're already an IRC user, go to irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia. There's a lot of people there who love to help others. I've found them very helpful when I've had questions about this site. Hope that helps! —Topher 16:42, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Main Page: GONE! I don't know if it's just my computer, but the main page is COMPLETELY deleted! What happened, Toph?!?!? --SuperFlash101 02:07, 21 September 2008 (UTC) : just edited all the information off, I undid it felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:16, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thanks, felionel. --SuperFlash101 20:14, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Vandalism, special features, etc. :Discussion moved to Forum:Vandalism, special features, etc. Help Hello, Toph. I would like to ask if you knew how to add the wiki image on to a Wikia, in this case a wiki I'm trying to save (Bakugan Wikia). Can you please help me out?!? Respond quickly, please! Thanks. --SuperFlash101 20:14, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Image:Wiki.png is the location for the main image in the upper left corner. I think that's what you mean. Make sure the width is 150px. A lot of these answers can also be found on Wikia Help. —Topher 22:51, 22 September 2008 (UTC) TY thanks! All I've done so far is improved the song list, because i love the songs! :-D and i even made yt vids of the other songs they didnt have just for the wiki =D -Drewdy9999 :It seems you accidentally double posted that, I got rid of one of them for you felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:31, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Images :Discussion moved to Forum:Image thumbnails Broadcast order versus Production order :''Discussion moved to Forum:Broadcast order vs. Production order Your attention I would like it to be brought to this if it hasn't already been. felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:28, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Just started patrolling tonight. I just commented on the talk page. Thanks for the heads up! —Topher 04:45, 30 September 2008 (UTC)